Cuando Éramos Jóvenes
by Indirectamente Kogan
Summary: Pasó tanto tiempo desde que Logan no habla con Kendall. Songfic. "When we were young" Adele.


**¡Feliz 4 de julio! Atrasado.**

 **New one-shot... aunque sería más un songfics...**

 **NEW SONGFIC!**

 **"When we were young" de la preciosísima, divina y hermosa Adele.**

Habían pasado unos años desde que no veía a los chicos, sabía que James era ahora el segundo en la compañía de cosméticos de su mamá, salía en los comerciales como modelo algunas veces y algunos fines de semana me lo topaba en el parque y hablamos un rato; Carlos estaba en la policía con su papá, el señor García le había enseñado todo lo que sabía y ahora Carlos era uno de los principiantes que mejor sabía sobre las leyes y ayudaba en la comunidad; y sabía que Kendall se había convertido en un gran jugador de hockey como siempre soñó, parecía que había valido la pena dejar a su mamá, su familia, sus amigos, su Minnesota,... a mí.

No sabía mucho de Kendall. A veces le preguntaba a la señora Knight sobre él, y estaba seguro que tanto ella como yo sabíamos que yo no había podido olvidar a Kendall, él todavía era el amor de mi vida, mi primer amor. Iban a cumplirse cinco años desde que no lo veía o hablaba con él y todavía tengo en mi memoria su sonrisa, y también sus ojos tristes cuando se fue a California. Él estaba ocupado todo el tiempo con entrenamiento y yo con la escuela de medicina y asistiendo como interno... no hablamos más. Me pregunto siempre si él pensará o se acordará de mí aún. Sé que de James nunca se olvida, sus comerciales están prácticamente en todos lados, incluso adentro de los baños públicos, escalofriante.

"Él no suele llamar mucho. Una vez llamó una semana después felicitando a Katie en su cumpleaños." La señora Knight me dijo un día.

La universidad, y más que todo los exámenes, me tenían envuelto en libros más de lo normal. Y extrañaba a mis amigos, extrañaba a Kendall, pero lo que más extrañaba era cuando éramos jóvenes. Tenemos casi 25 años, el tiempo nos está matando. Y realmente, tenía pensado pedirle matrimonio a Kendall en su fiesta de cumpleaños número 23... No pasó nunca.

Pero ya había dejado todo atrás, había aceptado que nunca volveríamos a estar junto. Ya no. Fue bueno mientras duró; él, yo y nosotros. Era una parte de mí y me sentía en el cielo.

-Logan, querido. ¿te importaría colgar estos adornos ahí? Eres más alto que yo.- le sonreí a la señora knight y apagué el televisor.

-Claro.

Estaba en unas pequeñas "vacaciones" de tres días en la primera semana de julio y decidí ayudar a la mamá de Kendall con su fiesta anual del 4 de julio. No tenía trabajos y el hospital estaba bastante tranquilo, podía hacerlo sin problema. James y Carlos llegarán en la noche con sus familias y traerán juegos artificiales y comida, mamá y papá están arreglando las cosas para su famosa carne asada de esta noche, entonces estoy ayudando a Jennifer y Katie a decorar su casa para la fiesta.

Todo será muy bueno, nuestro propósito: superar la del año pasado. Y será otra celebración más sin Kendall. Recibiremos, hablo de que la señora knight recibirá, otra carta postal de él. Como él lo hace siempre hacía cinco años.

A las cinco de la tarde empezaron a llegar los chicos, con cajas del supermercado llenas de cerveza y vino, frituras y cosas para aderezos. Luego los señores García y la señora Diamond, con comida y gorros y banderas de Estados Unidos, Carlos sacaba los juegos artificiales del carro y Katie y James robaban comida. A las seis, mamá y papá tenían la parrilla en el patio y sostenían una botella de cerveza en la mano mientras se reían con Brooke y Jennifer. Todo iba bien.

Reí cuando Carlos hizo algo estúpido en la cocina y toda la salsa cayó sobre su cara. Tuve que prestarle una camisa mía que tenía para emergencias, una de mis favoritas, no la volvería a ver completa jamás. Estaba sentado en el césped mientras tomaba cerveza y James y Carlos estaba junto a mí, recordábamos tiempos. Cuando éramos jóvenes. Tiempo que pasamos juntos los tres en las vacaciones anteriores. Ninguno notó mi tristeza momentánea cuando recordaba que Kendall nunca tedría esta conversación con nosotros porque él no estuvo. Nunca estuvo. Nunca está.

Ni cuando le dieron a Carlos su primera medalla, o cuando a James se le hinchó la cara por un producto, o cuando me corté por accidente con un bisturí en la pierna. O en aquellas vacaciones que fuimos a Florida y un hombre español coqueteó con James y él no entendía nada, Carlos estaba muerto de risa. Yo solo entendía palabras raras, creí que le decía a James si podía rascarle el trasero. En mis tiempos libres de noches, veía la repetición de los partidos que jugaba Kendall, y era increíble. Tan cerca y tan lejos de abrazarlo y felicitarlo... tan cerca y tan lejos.

Entre las 9 y 10:30 los familiares de nuestras familias llegaron, los papás y hermanos de la señora Knight, los padres exigentes de Brooke, los parientes que vivían en Estados Unidos del oficial García y su esposa, y los fastidioso de mis primos y sus esposas, todos abogados y doctores, y mis tíos, bastante simpáticos. Por suerte la señora knight tiene un patio inmenso, y todos ellos también traen algo de comida y bebidas, o sino nos queremos pobres por comprar tantas cosas para tanta gente. Todo bien hasta ahora.

-¡No pienses en él!- Me volteé y estaba Carlos agarrando otro vaso de ponche.

-¿Quién "él"?- pregunté y me recosté en la mesa del microondas de la cocina.

Se acercó a mí oído y vigiló que nadie viniera. -Kendall.

Me alejé de él. -No estaba pensando en él.- en verdad no.

-¿Por qué estás aquí entonces? Solo, y mirando la puerta.

-Solo esperaba que llegara más gente para recibirla. Hay como cien o más personas aquí, y todavía faltan unas chicas que invitó James, y unos amigos de papá.

-Demonios. La policía nos arrestará por tantas personas y la música alta.

Reí y lo golpee en el hombro amistosamente. -Por suerte tenemos al oficial Carlos para evitarlo.

-Tienes razón.- rió y agarró su vaso. -Te veré en el patio para los juegos de pólvora.

-Por supuesto. Aún falta una hora, estaré ahí.

-Genial.- caminó a la puerta, se detuvo y se volteó. -Tus primos te estaban buscando.

-Les dijiste que no me habías visto, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto.

-Gracias. Quieren presentarme a una chica y la verdad, no me interesa ella, además, vive demasiado lejos.

-Claro, "demasiado lejos". Porque no hay otro motivo para rechazarla.

-Obvio.- reí.

-¿No será porque eres gay?

-Hm... nah, no lo creo.

Reímos y la verdad me sentía genial reír tan bien con Carlos. -Seguro. Te veo, Logan.

-Claro que sí.

Me volteé hacia la ponchera y s

Me sirví un vaso, tomé un sorbo y caminé a la mesa de bocadillo de la sala. Dejé el vaso a un lado y agarré un plato para servirme una boca. Algo de papas, salchichas, salsa, ensalada... Unas personas llegaban a mi lado y también se preparaban algo o repetían. Sentí el brazo de un hombre junto al mío, pero no le di mucha importancia, después el bolso de un mujer peligrosamente cerca de mi ponche.

-Es una buena fiesta, ¿no? Oh, bueno, al menos para mí. Lástima que me he perdido todas las pasadas.

Fruncí el seño y solté un jadeo. ¿Era verdad? Me volteé y dejé caer mi plato de bocadillos al suelo.

-Kendall...- Él sonrió y solo hizo me temblar las piernas. -¿Q-qué estás...?

-No podía permitirme faltar otra vez.- dijo con una sonrisa triste. -Y te extrañaba demasiado.- se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada.

-¡Kendall!- lo abracé fuerte y él también correspondió. -¡No tienes idea de cuanto te extrañaba!

-No podía estar más tiempo sin verte.

Me alejé y sonriendo agarré la mano de Kendall y entrelacé sus dedos. -Ven conmigo.- sin decir más ambos caminamos a las escaleras, subimos hasta unas puertas en el pasillo y estábamos en un balcón. Cerré y me recosté en la baranda y Kendall se paró delante de mí. -¿Tu mamá sabe que estás aquí? No quiero tenerte secuestrado.

Kendall rió. -Ella sabía que vendría hace una semana, de hecho, ella misma y los chicos me dijeron que hablaba contigo.

-Esos idiotas no me dijeron nada. Nadie me dijo que estabas aquí. Ni siquiera la señora knight.

-Era un sorpresa.- No pude evitar sonreír ante Kendall, me había hecho tanta falta, y ahora estaba solo ahí. Junto al frente mío. Lo abracé fuertemente otra vez, con miedo de que se fuera lejos de mi de nuevo.

-¿Qué tal estuvo el viaje?

-Estuvo bien. Tranquilo y aburrido. Cuando entré aquí, todos me saludaban y hablaban normal. Creí que me odiarían o pensaban que era una mala persona por dejar a mamá y Katie aquí solas, aunque cada semana siempre les mando dinero... no estoy ahí para ella en físico.

-Todo mundo ama las cosas que haces. Desde la manera en que hablas hasta la manera en que te mueves, todo mundo aquí te estaba mirando porque te sientes como en casa. Es como estar todos completos otra vez, estamos completos ahora. Eres como un sueño hecho realidad.

-Extrañaba todo esto. Y hasta yo mismo me siento completo otra vez, me hacía falta este frío infernal, tendré que acostumbrarme otra vez al clima.- sonrió y yo también. Me acerqué un poco a él.

-Pero si por casualidad estuvieras aquí solo, ¿puedo tener un momento... antes de irme?

-Aquí me tienes, soy todo tuyo.

-Quiero decir, que solo estemos tú y yo, sin todas las personas abajo y la música alta, y el olor a carne quemándose. Quiero estar solo contigo en un lugar tranquilo, no importa si no estuviéramos haciendo nada interesante, solo quiero abrazarte, que me abraces y me cuentes como te han ido las cosas en estos años. Porque estuve toda la noche solo esperando que fueras a alguien a quien conociera...

-Estaré solo esta semana, me necesitan para el campeonato que empieza en quince días. Es imposible faltar. Pero estoy aquí ahora, tenemos todo este tiempo para estar nosotros juntos otra vez.

-Yo solo tengo tres días libres, que ahora son solo dos. Tengo que volver a estudiar y trabajar. Mi tiempo está todo cronometrado, pero siempre puedo apartar tiempo para ti.- sonreí y él rió antes de besarme. Yo lo besé también.

Había pasado tanto tiempo, lo extrañaba como un loco. Lo necesitaba, lo necesito otra vez en mi vida. Necesito sus labios, sus manos, su rostro, su voz, necesito que se quede conmigo.

Nos separamos jadeando y lo abracé otra vez, tengo tanto miedo de que todo sea una mentira, un sueño. -¿Qué pasa?- me dijo Kendall cuando me separé.

-Te ves como una película, suenas como una canción. Mi Dios, esto me recuerda a cuando éramos jóvenes.

-¡Todavía somos jóvenes!- dijo con una gran sonrisa golpeándome en el hombro.

-Ya no tenemos dieciséis años, Kendall.

-Pero tampoco tenemos treinta o cincuenta o noventa.

-Bueno, no vamos a estar así por tanto tiempo. Luego se viene el trabajo más duro, facturas, familia... y después, cuando menos lo imagines, tenemos sesenta años.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

-Y por eso...- me solté de Kendall y saqué mi celular de la bolsa. -Déjame formar una foto en esta luz en caso de que esta sea la última vez que pudiéramos ser exactamente como éramos antes de que nos demos cuenta, estábamos muy tristes de ponernos tan viejos y nos volvió impacientes. Quería verte antes de que estuviera demasiado arrugado y feo y ya no me quisieras.

-Yo jamás iba a poner dejar de quererte, te amo aún más que antes. Eres mi Logie, eres como... no sé, siempre me sentía tan tonto y perdido cuando estabas a mí lado y más cuando me tocabas. Te amo.- de inclinó y me besó. -Dame eso.- agarró mi celular y nos tomó una foto.

Reí y guardé el celular con una sonrisa. Suspiré. -Sabes que no puedo mentirte, tenía tanto miedo de enfrentar mis miedos. Pues nadie me dijo que estarías aquí y juraría que te habías mudado a Los Angeles. Eso fue lo que me dijiste, cuando me dejaste.

-Pero aquí estoy ahora, Logan. Aquí para ti.

-En las revistas decían que estabas con una modelo, Jo Taylor. ¿Estás...? Yo no podría hacerle eso. No podría hacerme eso a mí mismo.

Él suspiró y se pasó la mano por el pelo. -Eso no es verdad, bueno, fue un momento, pero ya no. Jo y yo terminamos las cosas, pero ella sigue diciendo lo contrario para tener más publicidad y entrevistas, tú sabes.

-La verdad no. Es difícil recuperarme, ganarme de vuelta.- caminé a otro lado del balcón y miré el cielo. -Y todo solo me retrotrae a cuando estabas ahí. Y una parte de mí sigue aguantando, solo en caso de que no haya eso, y supongo que todavía me importa. ¿Todavía te importa?

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- Kendall se acercó a mí y con sus manos sostuvo mi rostro. -Logan, mi amor, yo todavía te amo. Todavía tenemos tiempo para hacer todo lo que soñamos juntos. Te adoro y nada va a alejarte de mí, ni yo de ti. No otra vez. No ahora que te tengo tan lejos. Diré que no estaré en el campeonato, estaré aquí en Minnesota contigo.

-No.- aparté sus manos. -Es demasiado importante para ti. Esperaste y soñaste con ese momento desde los siete años. Me sentiré tan mal.

-Pero...

-Hallaremos una forma de solucionarlo. Estaremos juntos. Pero me siento tan enojado de que estemos tan viejos.

-Hey, todavía hay tiempo.

-Hay más tiempo que vida.- me senté en el borde de la baranda con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué estamos esperando entonces?- Kendall se sentó junto a mí y me besó, puso una mano en mi cadera y otra en la baranda de cemento.

Yo lo correspondí y profundicé el beso. No queriendo dejarlo irse de mí. Ya no. Lo sostuve de la mejilla y me acerqué a él. Gemí en su boca cuando el pasó su lengua por mi lugar favorito.

-¡Hey!- nos separamos rápidamente al escuchar gritos y volteamos, estaban casi todos en la puerta sonriendo, gritando y aplaudiendo.

-¡Sabíamos que iban a estar juntos otra vez! - dijo Carlos corriendo y abrazándonos.

-Ustedes siempre fueron mi pareja favorita.- dijo James sonriendo.

Todos los demás nos "felicitaron" por estar "juntos" otra vez. Aunque realmente no estábamos juntos-juntos... o tal vez sí. No lo sé. Mamá y papá saludaron amablemente a Kendall, pero papá quiso tener una CHARLA con él. Y sabía exactamente de que se trataba, papá estuvo enojado con Kendall por dejarme e irse a LA a jugar, yo había pasado casi un mes y algo llorando por Kendall. Mamá lo trató mejor y lo invitó a cenar el domingo con la señora knight y Katie.

No sé cómo terminaremos realmente Kendall y yo, pero todo lo que sé ahora era que extrañaba la forma que sus brazos me sostenían mientras estábamos en el patio con los demás esperando que fuera 4 de julio. No estamos tan jóvenes como cuando teníamos 16 o 17, mucho menos 10 años. Pero tenía que aprovechar todo este tiempo para pasar con Kendall. Llegar a un forma de estar juntos, tal vez no como antes, él ahora también pertenece a California, pero quizá no es mala idea ir con él también. La universidad queda cerca y los hospitales son mejores. Podemos pasar las vacaciones aquí en Minnesota para no dejar la familia.

Era una buena idea. Y es que era igual a una película, sonaba como una canción, cuando éramos jóvenes.


End file.
